L2Walker
BASIC Other Ctrl *'''Window:''' έχει ένα slider, αυτό ρυθμίζει τόν βαθμό διαφάνειας του παραθύρου l2walker. *'''Show/Hide Game Window:''' αυτή η επιλογή σας επιτρέπει να κρύβετε το πάραθυρο του παίχνιδιου, ουσιαστικά το κάνει minimize κάτω στο [[Task Bar]] *'''Setup: .Save. - .Read.:''' ας πούμε ότι έχετε κάνει ρυθμίσεις για τον buffer να σας κάνει buffs κάθε 20 λεπτά, και άλλες χίλιες δύο ρυθμίσεις, για να μην τα ξανακάνετε κάθε φορά από την αρχή, γράψτε ένα όνομα για την ρύθμιση αυτή στο κουτάκι δίπλα στο .Save. και πατήστε το .Save. Οι ρυθμίσεις αποθηκεύονται στο φάκελο του L2Walker στο SET με την μορφήαρχείων .ini Για να επαναφέρετε τις ρυθμίσεις, δεξιά από το κουμπί .Read. διαλέξτε το όνομα που είχατε γράψει προηγουμένως και πατήστε το .Read. *'''.START/.STOP Combat.(End):''' αυτή η επιλογή ξεκινάει ή σταματάει το botting στο l2walker (ενεργοποιεί/απενεργοποιεί όλα οσα έχετερυθμίσει στο COMBAT), δηλαδή εάν έχετε κάνει τις απαραίτητες ρυθμίσεις, και θέλετε να βάλετε τον χαρακτήρα σας να τρέχει και να σκοτώνει τα [[mob]] μόνος του. Το κουμπί για αυτήν την επιλογή είναι το End *'''.START/.STOP Auto Fun.(INS):''' αυτή η επιλογή ανάβει όλα ταυπόλοιπα (ενεργοποιεί/απενεργοποιεί όλα οσα έχετε ρυθμίσει εκτός του COMBAT), δηλαδή τα αυτόματα buffs/heals, το auto follow, auto shop,auto party κλπ. Το κουμπί για αυτήν την επιλογή είναι το Insert *'''Selected Auto Attack:''' αυτή η επιλογή σας επιτρέπει να ρυθμίσετε εάν ο χαρακτήρας σας θα επιτίθεται αύτοματα μόλις ο άλλος χαρακτήρας που τον έχετε κάνει auto follow διαλέξει target. Δεν συνίστατε να βάζετε αυτήν την επιλογή, αφού μπορείτε να τραβήξετε πολλά [[aggro]] επάνω σας. *'''Force Exit Game(CTRL+Q):''' πατώντας τα πλήκτρα Ctrl+Q μπορείτε να βγείτε απο το παιχνίδι. Basic Options *Base Setting *'''SOCKS 5 Proxy:''' Έαν μπαίνετε στο ίντερνετ μέσω proxy server, σε αυτό το κουτάκι κάνετε τις απαραίτητες ρυθμίσεις για να μπείτε στο παιχνίδι. *'''General:''' **'''Relogin Delay(s) X:''' αυτή η επιλογή είναι γιανα ξαναλογκάρετε το char σας αυτόματα εάν απουνδεθεί, συνίσταται ναβάλετε 60 δευτερόλεπτα ***'''Dead Return,Delay(s) X:''' αυτή η επιλογή κάνειτον [[char]] σας να επιστρέφει πίσω στο village εάν πεθάνει, μετά από X δευτερόλεπτα ***'''Dead Logout,Delay(s) Χ:''' αυτή η επιλογή θακάνει τον char σας να κάνει logout αυτόματα, εάν πεθάνει μετά από X δευτερόλεπτα ***'''Logout,when [] min Not Exp Add.:''' αυτή η επιλογή θα κάνει τον char σας να κάνει logout αυτόματα, εάν για Χ λεπτάδεν έχει πάρει [[exp]] ***'''Enablelogin delay:''' αυτήν την επιλογή ΜΗΝ την πειράζετε αφήστε τηντσεκαρισμένη, όπως και τις δύο επιλογές αποκάτω, μην πειράζετε τίποτα ****'''Char login delay{s} Χ:''' ****'''LoginGame Delay(s) Χ:''' *'''Custom Windows Title:''' ***'''Use Custom:''' *'''Other Setting:''' **'''Auto Make Item:''' αυτή η επιλογή είναι για τους crafter να φτιάχνουν αυτόματα τα items **'''Down Level:''' αυτή η επιλογή είναι για να κάνετε [[delevel]] τον char σας, θα επιτιθεται αυτόματα σε guards που έχετε διάλεξει, οι οποίοι θα σας σκοτώνουν, εάντο ανάψετε αυτό μην ξεχάσετε να ανάψετε και το Dead Return ***'''Level:''' εδώ βάζετε μέχρι ποιό level θέλετε ναφτάσει ο char σας **'''Auto Fishing:''' αυτόματο ψάρεμα ***'''Use Fishing Shot:''' διαλέγετε πια fishing shotsνα χρησημοποιεί *'''Safe Card:''' Heal Options *'''Use Relax Skill:''' τσεκάρετε το εάν έχετε αυτό το skill, κάνει regen HP πιο γρήγορα *'''Sit/Stand:''' αυτέςοι επιλογές κάνουν τον char σας να κάθετε (sit) όταν τα HP/MP φτάσουν τα % που έχετε ορίσει, και το stand να σηκώνετε όταν το HP/MP φτάσειστο επιθυμητό επίπεδο, εάν δεν τσεκάρετε την επιλογή stand, ο char σαςθα σηκωθεί όταν όλα φτάσουν 100% *'''HP/MP Protect:''' αυτές οι επιλογές είναι για να κάνετε healing στο char σας **'''HP< Χ% use pots.:''' όταν το HP φτάσει Χ%, θαχρησημοποιήσει potions αυτόματα **'''HP< Χ% Item:''' όταν το HP φτάσει Χ%, θαχρησημοποιήσει όποιο item έχετε ορίσει **'''HP< Χ% Use:''' όταν το HP φτάσει Χ%, θαχρησημοποιήσει όποιο skill έχετε ορίσει **'''HP< Χ% Use:''' όταν το HP φτάσει Χ%, θαχρησημοποιήσει όποιο skill έχετε ορίσει **'''MP- Use in combat: τσεκάρετε εάν θέλετε να τα χρησιμοποιεί καικατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης - Delays:τα Delay(s), που λέει δεξιά, είναι κάθε πότε 8α χρησημοποιούντε ταskills/items έχετε ορίσει παραπάνω, ας πούμε το Healing Potion, μπορείνα χρησιμοποιηθει κάθε 10 sec, για αυτό το delay είναι στο 10s *Protect **'''HP<Χ%,Logout.:''' κάνει τον char σας, να κάνει logout, όταν το HP του φτάσει στοX%, μήν το βάζετε πολύ χαμηλά, θέλει περίπου 15 δευτερόλεπτα να κάνειlogout, συνίσταται να το βάζετε γύρω στο 25% **'''Χ sec of relogin Game. Χ:''' **'''HP<Χ%,Flee. / Run when surrounded by Χ, mons.:''' κάνει τον char σας να τρέχεισε random κατεύθυνση, εάν πιάσει aggro σε Χ mobs η εάν το HP του φτάσειΧ%, μην βάζετε αυτήν την επιλογή, γιατί έτσι οπώς θα τρέχει όπου νανε,θα κολλήσει και θα πεθάνει ούτος η αλλιώς, οπότε δεν έχει νόημα **'''Try Restart:''' θα προσπαθήσει να κάνει restart *'''Abnormity Buff(Item Use First):''' αυτή επιλογή κάνει τον char σας να θεραπεύετε αυτόματα απόpoison/bleeding, πρώτα προσπαθεί να χρησημοποιήσει items και μετάskills. **'''Auto heals your bleeding.:''' θεραπεύει το bleeding **'''Recovers Death Penalty.:''' **'''Auto self-cures poison.:''' θεραπεύει το poison Buffs *'''Buff Skill1~12:''' τσεκάρετε τα κουτάκια, και δίπλα διαλέξτε τα buffs που έχει ο char σας,για να τα κάνετε στον εαυτό σας **'''Delay(s):''' καθέ πότε θα χρησημοποιούντε τα buffs,τα περρισότερα buffs, έχουν διάρκεια 1200s, και 120s για τα dances/songs **'''MP >:''' θα κάνει τον char σας ναχρησημοποιεί τα buffs μόνο όταν το MP του είναι παραπάνω από αυτό πουέχετε ορίσει **'''AutoDetect:''' θα κάνει rebuff αυτόματα μόλις δει ότι το buff έφυγε, (δενπροτείνω να βάζετε αυτήν την επιλογή. μιάς και εάν βάλετε ας απούμε έναShield lvl 2, και κάποιος έρθει και σας κάνει Shield lvl 3, το walker,θα νομίζει ότι δεν έχετε το buff μιας και τα lvl δεν συμπίπτουνε και θασπαμμάρει το Shield lvl 2, μέχρι να σας τελείωσει το MP) **'''In Fight:''' τσεκάρετε εάν θέλετε να τα χρησιμοποιείκαι κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης Combat Heal *Skill setting **'''Open Skill InFight:''' αυτή η επιλογή είναι κυρίως για τα skills που ανάβουνε και τρώνε MP (toggle skills), βασικά, ανάβει τα skills που έχετε ορίσει μόλιςαρχίσει η μάχη, και τα απενεργοποιεί αφού τελείωσει. ***'''MP > X:''' θα χρησημοποιεί τα skills μόνοεάν το MP σας είναι παραπάνω από X **'''TargetDead Use Skill:''' αυτό είναι για όσους έχουν το skill Corpse Life Drain,αφού δεν βλέπω να έχει άλλη χρήση, σας κάνει να χρησημοποιήτε ένα skillπάνω στο πεθαμένο mob έαν το HP σας πέσει κάτω από Χ% *'''Shot setting:''' εδώ ρυθμίζουμε την χρήση των soulshots/spiritshots **'''Use shot:''' Χρησημοποιήστε soulshots/spiritshots **'''Targ HP:''' εάν το HP του στόχου είναι παραπάνω απόΧ, τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **'''Targ LV:''' εάν το level του στόχου είναι παραπάνωαπό Χ, τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **'''Sorrounde:''' εάν ειστε περικυκλωμένοι απόΧ mobs ή παραπάνω, τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **'''Self HP:''' εάν το HP του char σας πέσεικάτω από Χ, τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **'''Self MP:''' εάν το MP του char σας πέσει κάτω από Χ,τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **'''PreotectMember:''' εαν βρίσκεστε σε φάση όπου πρέπει να προστατέψετε κάποιον απότο party σας, τότε χρησημοποίησε [διαλέξτε τυπο] shot καθε X ms. **ATK Party's *'''Skills Shot:''' εδώ μπορείτε να βάλετε τα shots να ανάβουν μόνο όταν χρησιμοποιείτεσυγκεκριμένα skills PARTY '''Σημείωση:''' Όλα τα ονόματα που γράφτετε εδώ,είναι Case Sensitive!!! Δηλαδή θα πρέπει να γράφετε τα ονόματα ακρβώς όπως τα βλέπετε, όπου έχει μικρά γράμματα γράφετε μικρά, όπου μεγάλα, μεγάλα για να δουλεύουν όλα ρολόι Party Setting *Healer Setting **'''Send party invite:''' σας κάνει να στέλνετεαυτόματα party invite σε char που διαλέξετε, ή γράψετε **Secondly Header: **'''Party Loot:''' πιο θα είναι το μοίραζμα **'''Sleep WhenXXX MPY%:''' όταν το MP θα πέσει κάτω από Χ% θακάτσει να γεμίσει μέχρι να φτάσει Y% (πρέπει να τσεκάρετε το ''FollowHealer Sit'' για να δουλέψει αυτή η επιλογή) **Sleep Protect Party **'''Dismiss, When I is Header:''' όταν ο char γίνει party leader θα κάνει kick όλα τα members *Follow Setting **'''Active follow:''' θα κάνει τον char σας να ακολουθεί τον πέχτη που βάλατε **'''Follow name:''' βάλτε εδώ το όνομα του χαρακτήρα,που θέλετε να ακολουθήσει ο char σας **'''Follow distance:''' η απόσταση του char σας απο αυτόν που βλάλατε follow **'''Auto accept invites - Name:''' ο char σας θααποδέχετε αυτόματα τα party invites από τα ονόματα που ορίσετε εδώ **'''Follow healer sit:''' αυτό συνδιάζετε με τοπαραπάνω Sleep When XXX κλπ. ο healer σας θαακολουθεί το tank και θα κάθεται για να γεμίσει MP **'''Follow healer action:''' θα κάνει τον char να μιμείται όλα τα social που κάνει ο char που βάλατε στο ActiveFollow *Memeber **Follow Attack ***'''Active Follow Atk:''' θα κάνει τον char σας να επιτίθεται μόλις ο char που βάλατε στο Active Follow κάνει την πρώτη επίθεση ***'''AtkWhen Healer Selected Target:''' κάνει τον char σας να επιτίθετε μόλις το άτομο που βάλατε στο Active Folow διαλέξει στόχο (ας πούμε όταν θέλετε να ρυθμίσετε τον healer σας να κάνει root μόλις ο char στοActive Folow διαλέξει στόχο, καλό όταν σετάρετε healer/nuker combo) ***'''Protect Memeber:''' θα κάνει τον char σας ναεπιτέθει στα mobs που χτυπάνε τους χαρακτήρες που ορίσατε στήν λίστα ***'''Dont solo counteratkmons:''' ο char σας δέν θα επιτίθετε στα mobs μόνος του, είναι καλό ναβάζετε αυτήν την ρύθμιση, για να μην τρέχει ο healer/buffer και βαράειμόνος του κάθε mob που βλέπει ***Follow shot **Helper Setting ***'''When Be Atked, Run behind:''' εάν ο char δεχτεί επίθεση να τρέξει πίσω από [όνομα που βάλατε] ***'''Auto Sleep:''' ***'''Sleep mons, Num>X:''' εάν πιάστετε aggro σε 2 mobs, ο healer σας θά κάνει sleep το δεύτερο *Other **'''When Member Dead Wait X:''' όταν ένας απο το party πεθάνει πρίμενε Χ δευτερόλεπτα, και κάνε logout **'''When XXX Logout, Wait X(s) Logout.:''' εάν ο char που ορίσατε κάνει logout, περίμενε Χ δευτερόλεπτα και κάνε logout **'''WhenParty Member Less X, Wait Y min and Logout:''' όταν οι members στο partyγίνουν λιγότεροι απο Χ, περίμενε Y λεπτά και κάνε logout. **'''AptitudeDance and Song:''' εαν το έχει τσεκαρισμενο αυτό ο party leder, θα κάνειkick τους BD και SWS όταν κάνουν τα dances/songs (εάν το auto inviteείναι αναμένο τότε θα τους κάνει και invite ξανά μόλις τελείωσουν ταsongs/dances, αυτό χρειάζετε ω΄στε να μην πέρνουν οι bd και sws τα buffο ένας του άλλου **Follow NPC Chat. Follow Member XXX **'''Follow Go Home:''' όταν ο char που ακολουθείτε χρησημοποιήσει soe (περγαμηνή διαφυγής XD ) Party Buffs '''Σημείωση''', και πάλι να θυμάστε ότι τα όνοματα είναι '''case sensitive''' και δεν θα δουλέψουν σωστά εάν δεν τα βάλετε όπως ακριβώς είναι με μεγάλα ή μικρά γράμματα. *'''Buff:''' Διαλέγετε τι buffs θέλετε να κάνετε. *'''Range:''' εδώ ορίζετε την απόσταση στην οπόια θα πρέπει να είναι ο [[buffer]] όταν θα κάνει τα buffs *'''Auto Detect:''' εάν το τικάρετε αυτό θα παραλείψει το κουτάκι delay (παρακάτω) και θα ελέγχει αυτόματα για το αν υπάρχει το συγκεκριμένο buff στον τάδε παίχτη, και έαν δέν υπάρχει θα το καστάρει αυτόματα. *'''Delay (min):''' εδώ ορίζετε καθε πότε θα κάνει τα buffs ο χαρακτήρας σας, δουλέυει μόνο εάν έχετε απενεργοποιημένο το ''Auto Detect'' *'''MP > από Χ:''' θα καστάρει το buff μόνο εάν το [[MP]] είναι μεγαλύτερο από αυτό που έχετε βάλει στο κουτάκι. *'''Name:''' εδώ ορίζετε τα ονόματα των χαρακτήρων στους οποίους θέλετε να κάνετε το συγκεκριμένο buff Party Heal *'''Protect Party''' **'''Range [###]:''' η απόσταση σε οποία πρέπει να είναι ο χαρακτήρας για να κάνει heals *'''Auto Res''' *'''Clear Party Abnormity Buff''' Control Setting *'''Send Request:''' αποστολή μυνήματος, εδώ μπορείτε να ορίσετε τον χρακτήρα σας να στέλνει κάποιο μύνημα ανά ένα ορίσμενο χρονικό διάστημα ή όταν το HP/MP του φτάσουν σε αυτό που έχετε ορίσει. When [XXX] [###] text [XXX] Add del *'''Recv Request:''' αποδοχή μυνήματος, εδώ μπορείτε να ορίσετε ένα Auto Trade *Auto request trade *Accept Trade *Trade Item COMBAT Pathing *Path setting Policy *Far Attacks **Use Far Setting *Short Attacks Mons Setting *Name *ATK Type *Mon level limit *Other Items Setting *Name *Setting *- Pets Setting *Pet Setting *Pet *Summon *Pet Buffs *Pet help *Pet Skills OTHER GM Strategy *GM Setting *Logout Setting Other Player *- *Logout Setting *First Player's Attack Say Names Setting *GM Name *Friends Name *Other Players Name *Black Name AI Answer Vending *- *Auto Set Up Shop Sound Alerts *Sound Alerts One *Sound Alerts Two INFORMATIONS Information *Char *Palyers *Party *NPC *Mons *Inv *Items *Pet *Friends *Report Chat Setting Map *Name *MON *Player *Item *Combat Range *Shop *Buy *Sell *Creation *RealMap *Path Point *Scale *Z Range X SCRIPT Script Run Script Make =